Cookies and Kisses
by WolvesRcool
Summary: When Kendall finds out that Jo is cheating on him things take a turn for the best. Slash, Kenlos
1. Cookies

A/N: This is my first Big Time Rush story so tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

~~X~~

Kendall left out of 2J feeling ecstatic, nothing could ruin his good mood. He was on his way to see his girlfriend of three months, Jo. As he walked the familiar way to her apartment he thought about all of the things he had planned for them. First, they would go to the pool and spend some time in the cool refreshing water, and then they would go for a walk in the park before having a small picnic. Afterwards he planned to buy a movie for them to watch together while they sat together in her apartment. Yup, Kendall thought, it was the perfect plan for the perfect day he was planning to have with Jo.

Kendall was wearing his favorite gray and black striped shirt along with a dark blue pair of loose jeans. He also sported his gray vans and a gray beanie as he walked down the hall. He had made sure to wear these clothes in hopes that they would bring him luck with the elaborate date he was going to have with Jo. Hopefully, nothing would go wrong on this day.

Kendall continued to walk until he saw the door where Jo was currently staying at the Palmwoods. He knocked, but no one answered the door. He knocked again, louder, with more force. Still no answer. Exasperated, he brought out the spare key she gave him for emergencies. He stuck it in the lock and heard a 'click'. He smiled to himself in satisfaction, relieved that his plans wouldn't be ruined when they hadn't even started yet. He walked into the apartment slowly, as if fearing that Jo would suddenly jump out at him.

"Jo?" he called, but did not get a reply. He walked toward her bedroom thinking that she might still be asleep. He heard noises coming from the room and thought that she was snoring as she often did. With a small smile he cracked the door opened and gasped at what he saw. Jo was lying on top of someone kissing them with a passion. Kendall couldn't believe it. He turned his head slightly to get a glimpse of who she was with and was filled with anger when he saw Jett slowly rubbing his hands up and down her sides, settling on her waist.

He pulled away from the door because he didn't want to see anymore. Kendall made his way out of the apartment as fast and as quietly as he could. He shut the door softly, not wanting them to know he had been there. He made his way back to 2J at a leisurely pace. He was hurt because he had really liked Jo, surprised because he never thought that she would cheat on him, and angry that he trusted someone that he shouldn't have. Kendall had always prided himself for knowing who could be trusted and who couldn't be, but now he was having second thoughts about it.

As he came up to the apartment he shared with his best friends and family he took a deep breath. Kendall slowly put his hand on the doorknob and turned it. He walked in planning on going straight to his room but stopped when he noticed Carlos in the kitchen. Carlos looked at him and asked the question he least wanted to hear at the time, "Are you alright?"

Kendall put on a fake smile and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Carlos didn't seem to believe him but before he could ask about it Kendall asked a question. "What are you doing?" he asked, problems momentarily forgotten. Carlos blushed slightly, the red showing up on his caramel skin. "Baking cookies." he answered quietly. Kendall raised an eyebrow wondering why his usually hyper friend was baking cookies. He decided to voice his question.

"Why?" he asked he walked toward Carlos. Carlos shrugged, "I thought it would be fun?" he said though it came out as more of a question. Kendall decided not to say anything else about it. "I want to help." Maybe this could help him forget about Jo.

Carlos looked momentarily surprised, obviously not expecting him to want to help. He smiled after the shock wore off and said, "Sure." Kendall nodded and asked, "What can I do?" Carlos looked thoughtful for a moment before he started to explain to Kendall what they would need. "I was planning on making chocolate chip cookies so we will need some chocolate chips, three eggs, some sugar, flour, baking soda, salt, butter and a big bowl to stir it all in."

Kendall started to gather the things they would need to make the cookies as Carlos found an egg beater to stir with and a teaspoon for measurement. When all the materials were collected Carlos asked Kendall to fill half of the bowl with flour. Kendall took the bag of flour and poured it in quickly causing it to fly in all directions. He looked up at Carlos who had flour all over his face and in his hair. "You're covered in flour," he said between giggles. Kendall couldn't keep from laughing and after awhile Carlos joined him. "You are too." Carlos responded. He imagined that he looked the same as Kendall if not worse and that served to make him laugh harder.

After they cleaned themselves up a little Carlos added three teaspoons full of sugar, one of salt, and one of baking powder. He threw a stick of butter in and a cup full of chocolate chips. He looked to Kendall and smiled. "Wanna crack the eggs?" Kendall nodded and took the three eggs offered to him. He took one and tried to break the shell by banging it against the counter, like he had watched his mom do many times before. Kendall soon figured out that it was harder than it looked when the egg shell broke and the yoke fell onto his hands and the table.

Carlos looked at him and giggled. "What?" Kendall whined with a pout. Carlos grabbed a rag from the sink to clean the yoke up. While he was cleaning the table Kendall discreetly stared at his face that was full of mirth. Carlos began to clean Kendall's hands. He looked up at him for a second and they just stared at each other for a moment. Then Carlos looked away blushing and made quick work of Kendall's hands. He grabbed them and placed another egg in his left palm. He proceeded to showing Kendall how to correctly crack the egg.

Kendall nodded in understanding then after watching Carlos for a long while said, "You're really good at this." Kendall knew he wasn't the best baker but he was just finding out that Carlos actually was. Carlos blushed from the compliment he received from his best friend. After the eggs were put into the bowl Carlos put some water in and began to stir it. The ingredients mixed to create a slightly thick batch of light brown cookie dough. Carlos stuck his finger inside and brought it back out. He gave it a tentative lick and smiled when the cookie dough felt like heaven inside of his mouth. He pushed the bowl toward Kendall. "Here, have some." He tried to persuade Kendall. Kendall did and he smiled when he figured out how good it tasted.

Kendall grabbed two baking sheets and sprayed them with butter. Carlos then took the bowl and poured medium sized circles across the sheets. He set the oven to three hundred and fifty degrees and waited for it to heat up. They each put one inside of the oven and Carlos shut the door. He returned to the bowl and grabbed two spoons. "Wanna share the rest of the cookie dough?" he offered to Kendall with a rose colored blush heating his face. Kendall took the spoon and nodded.

They sat there eating cookie dough, Carlos with a smile and Kendall with a smirk. Kendall looked at Carlos and noticed he had the delicious dough all around his mouth. Kendall grabbed a wet cloth and said, "Here," as he wiped the cookie dough from Carlos' face. Once again they stared at each other. Still staring into Kendall's green eyes he asked, "Did you get it?" Kendall slowly leaned forward and said, "Almost," just as his lips met Carlos'.

The kiss was slow and sweet. Kendall wrapped his arms around Carlos' waist; he couldn't get close enough to the brunette. Carlos slipped his arms around Kendall's neck. They pulled each other as close as possible. Carlos tasted like the cookie dough they had just devoured. They let their eyes fall shut as they focused on the kiss. Carlos wished for it to never end but the need for air became too great for the both of them and they pulled apart.

They were in their own little world until the timer that Carlos had set for the cookies went off. Kendall turned around and opened the oven to take the cookies out. Carlos, on the other hand, was damning the timer to hell for ruining his moment with Kendall. They took the cookies and put them in another bowl after they had cooled off.

"Kendall?" Carlos asked with a slightly nervous expression. Kendall looked to Carlos. "Do you want to know why I was really baking these cookies?" Kendall nodded and Carlos continued. "I was baking them for you."He said. "Me?" Kendall asked looking confused. Carlos nodded. "When I was younger my mom always baked me some cookies and told me that she loved me when she gave them to me. If I was feeling sad or I did something to make her really proud she would make me cookies. They would always put a smile on my face. She told me that if I ever fall in love with someone, I should bake that person their favorite type of cookie and give it to them when I told them my feelings. Sweets are a sure fire way to someone's heart, she would always say."

Kendall began to put two and two together. Chocolate chip was his favorite kind of cookie so that means… . "Y-You love me?" Kendall asked in an incredulous tone. Again Carlos nodded; he felt like his heart might explode because of how nervous he was. He chanced a glance at Kendall who had a blank expression. He waited a while longer because he wanted Kendall to have time to process what he was told. Kendall still hadn't said anything and Carlos was beginning to panic. "I know that you're with Jo but…" Kendall cut him off. "I'm not with Jo anymore." He said with little emotion. "What, why?"Carlos wondered. He knew that they shouldn't have kissed because it wasn't fair to Jo but he hadn't been able to bring himself to care. "I caught her cheating on me with Jett. She doesn't know it yet but we are over, I plan to tell her next time I see her."

Carlos couldn't help being happy that they weren't going to see each other anymore. He was currently celebrating in his head and thanking Jett for taking her away. But he suddenly thought about how Kendall was feeling about this. "Are you ok?" Kendall smiled, "Yea, I don't want her anymore. I want you." Carlos blushed as Kendall leaned in for another kiss. It was as slow and sweet as their first kiss but Carlos reluctantly pulled away with a smile. He needed to get a few things straight before they continued. "Does this mean that you want to be my boyfriend?" Kendall looked away and put on a thinking face. "Well," he said, drawing out the word. He looked back to Carlos and smiled, "Sure."

Carlos' smile got even wider as he wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck. He smelt the cookies and remembered that he had to give them to Kendall. He pulled away and grabbed the bowl off of the counter. He pushed the bowl into Kendall's hands gently and said, "These are yours, I love you." He said quickly while looking Kendall directly in the eyes. Kendall smiled. He thought about how Carlos was able to take his mind off of Jo and how he enjoyed the time they spent together. He wouldn't trade it for the world. Carlos was always able to make him feel better about any situation. Plus he loved him and that is a lot more than he could say for Jo. Kendall had made his decision, "I love you too Carlos, thanks."

Kendall grabbed Carlos' wrist and dragged him to their bright orange couch. He sat the cookies on the table and took one out. He handed another to Carlos who happily accepted. Kendall took a bite of his cookie and kissed Carlos, sharing the cookie. Carlos eagerly accepted the piece of cookie he received from Kendall's tongue and swallowed it. When they pulled apart he had a smirk on his face. Kendall and Carlos finished their cookies then leaned in for another kiss. Kendall noted that Carlos tasted like the cookies. "Delicious," Kendall said and Carlos blushed.

"You like the cookies?" Carlos asked in awe, he had never baked cookies for someone before. "Uh Huh. They are the best I've ever had." Kendall smiled wide and took another cookie to prove his point. Carlos smiled and nodded, showing that he agreed. They sat there and ate cookies and shared sweet kisses. When all the cookies were gone Kendall got up and went to the kitchen. He returned with a tall glass of milk. He drank half of it then passed the rest to Carlos who happily drank from the glass.

Carlos yawned and asked, "Want to take a nap?" Kendall nodded and lay down on the couch, leaving enough space for Carlos to lay against his chest. Kendall wrapped his arms around Carlos' waist and held him close. Carlos leaned up and gave Kendall one last kiss, which the blonde eagerly returned. He heard Kendall's breathing even out alerting him that he had fallen asleep. He pressed his head against Kendall's chest and smiled as he let Kendall's heartbeat lull him to sleep.


	2. Kisses

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

~~X~~

Kendall awoke with a smile on his face, knowing that Carlos was still wrapped in his arms. He slowly got up without disturbing Carlos and made his way to the kitchen. His throat was dry and he desperately wanted a glass of water. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet nearest him and quickly poured himself some water. Kendall enjoyed the cool liquid going down his throat and only stopped drinking when he heard a knock on the door.

He walked out of the kitchen and slowly made his way to the door, while he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Kendall was still tired and wished for nothing more than to get back on the couch with Carlos. He opened the door, not bothering to see who it was. But when he saw who it was, he was filled with anger. Jo walked right up to Kendall and wrapped her arms around his neck. She said hi but Kendall didn't bother to return her unwanted greeting.

Jo pulled away from Kendall slightly and went to kiss him, but was stopped by a hand in her face. She opened her eyes and gave Kendall a confused look. "What's wrong, why do you look angry?" she asked, as she completely let go of him. He scowled at her and if looks could kill she'd be on the ground. "What's wrong," Kendall repeated. "What's wrong, what's wrong, what's wrong." Kendall said as he walked back and forth. "Well, maybe it's the fact that I had planned a date for the two of us today and those plans were ruined. Or maybe it's because you didn't answer the door when I knocked. Oh! Maybe it's because I caught you and Jett on your bed and now you want to walk in here like nothing ever happened." Kendall said, looking into her eyes.

Jo's face was puzzled for a moment before her eyes widened in realization. She quickly began to throw out excuses but saw that Kendall wasn't buying any of it. She looked at him like the world was about to end and said, "Kendall, please, it was an accident. Jett means nothing to me." Kendall gave a bitter laugh and said, "So, I suppose you just happened to fall on him, your lips somehow meet in a kiss, and your arms magically found their way around his neck?"

Jo began to cry but Kendall still showed her no sympathy. He looked at her and sighed in frustration. He wished he could make this pass by faster because he really didn't feel like dealing with her right now. Jo began to scream, "Kendall, please, you have to forgive me! I made a mistake! I'm sorry!" Kendall didn't notice his two other friends enter the room with his family, or the fact that Carlos had woke up and was watching them intently. Kendall looked at her with fury in his eyes. "I don't HAVE to do anything, Jo. It's over between us. I don't want to see you anymore." His voice was quiet because he didn't want anyone to hear them.

Jo was begging now, "Kendall, no, please, take me back! I won't cheat with Jett anymore, I promise!" Kendall gave another bitter laugh that made Carlos flinch. "Anymore? How long have you two been doing this?" Kendall asked keeping his tone ice cold. Jo gasped when she realized what she said. She tried to make more excuses but Kendall cut her off. "It doesn't matter. I'm with someone else now."

Jo's face had a defeated look as she asked one simple question. "Who?" Kendall's face softened slightly from his cold gaze. "Carlos." Jo looked at Kendall in utter shock. Then her face brightened slightly as she thought of an idea to get Kendall back. "Carlos? You're leaving me for Carlos? Carlos can't do what I can do for you Kendall. You wouldn't even be able to go outside without people giving you weird looks. He can't even give you a family. Isn't that what you want, a family?"

Carlos' eyes widened when he heard what she had said. Everyone else stared in tense wonder as Kendall looked at Jo with many emotions in his eyes. Two of the most prominent were disbelief and rage. He couldn't believe that she would say those things and it made him angrier that she had the audacity to try and make herself sound better than Carlos. Jo continued when she thought that she was winning him over, "I'm better than him-" Kendall cut her off before she could finish. "Enough!" he yelled. He continued in a quieter voice but the venom in his words was clear.

"Yes, I am leaving you for Carlos and I don't care about any of that. Carlos loves me and I love him. He wouldn't cheat on me and he wouldn't lie about it. He is much better than you are or ever will be. Now, leave." Kendall said while he slowly stalked toward Jo, causing her to back up until she was outside of the apartment. Kendall then slammed the door and sighed, this was way too much too deal with when he had just woken up from a nap. He turned around and finally noticed everyone.

Kendall's eyes widened slightly when he saw their expressions. Looks like they heard what I said, he thought as he quickly thought about his choices. Go into a long, complicated explanation about his relationship with Carlos or sleep with Carlos. Without another word he walked right over to Carlos and lay down beside him, wrapping his arms back around him and closing his eyes. Carlos blushed when he noticed everyone staring at them.

"Helloooo, we're still here." James was the first to speak. He may have been surprised about this but he hated being ignored. Kendall sighed but didn't move from his spot. Carlos smiled at Kendall's antics and sat up. "Come on Kendall, we can't just ignore them." Kendall opened his eyes and looked at Carlos. "Can't we?"

"Not if you want to finish sleeping. Come on, it won't last long." Kendall grumbled about not being able to catch a break before he sat up. "Fine," he said. Kendall gestured for them to sit on the couch. For the first few minutes they just sat their staring at each other. James, once again, was the first to voice his thoughts, "So, uh, are you gay?" Carlos was a little nervous about coming out to Katie and Mrs. Knight because he hadn't planned on doing it anytime soon, but he hoped that they would accept him and with Kendall next to him he was sure that he'd make it.

"I am." Carlos said while looking slightly down. He was prepared for the worst. "I'm bisexual." Kendall wasn't as nervous as Carlos. His mom had already told him that she would accept him no matter what and he had believed her whole-heartedly. As for his friends he knew that they, along with Katie, would accept him but he still felt slightly nervous about telling them. He tried to remain optimistic about it though.

Katie was the first to respond. "Way to go Big Bro. I approve." She said as she walked back to her room. She didn't need to know anything else. Kendall smiled at his little sister. She was always unpredictable. Mrs. Knight spared her a small glance before looking back to them. "How long have you been going out," Mrs. Knight asked. "Are you happy?" Her question was directed at Kendall and he smiled when she asked. "We just got together and yes, I am very happy." She smiled back and went off to make dinner.

"I'm happy for you guys." Logan spoke his first words since finding out. "Me too." James chimed in with a smile. They had already known that Carlos was gay and that he was in love with Kendall. Logan and James were happy that they had finally gotten together. With everything cleared up James and Logan walked back to their rooms.

Kendall turned to Carlos, "Can we finish our nap now?" he asked with his puppy dog eyes. Carlos smiled and dove in for their first kiss ever since waking up. It was sweet at first but it soon turned more passionate as Kendall licked Carlos' bottom lip. Carlos opened his mouth, allowing Kendall's tongue to explore his warm cavern. Carlos moaned and Kendall smirked as he continued to kiss him.

They pulled away breathlessly. Kendall's smirk widened when he saw the slight blush that Carlos had on his face. "Or we can keep doing that." Kendall said as he lay down and pulled Carlos against his chest. Carlos leaned down again and gave Kendall a kiss on his nose. He went lower and gave a quick kiss to Kendall's lips. "Let's go to our room." Carlos said as he got up and pulled Kendall along with him. When they entered the room Carlos wasted no time in pushing Kendall onto the bed after locking the door. Carlos slowly crawled up the bed until he hovered directly over Kendall. "I'm glad we're finally together." He whispered into Kendall's ear.

Kendall shuddered as he felt his hot breath against his ear. "Me too." He replied to Carlos who had, once again brought their lips together in another passionate kiss. Kendall swapped their positions so that he was the one on top and pulled away from the kiss. He quickly went to work on Carlos' neck. Licking, biting, sucking, and kissing. He made sure to leave a nice purple bruise. Carlos moaned as he ground his clothed erection against Kendall's, eliciting a groan from Kendall. They bucked at each other, not able to get enough of that delicious friction. Kendall gave a hard thrust and Carlos moaned so loud that Kendall was sure everyone could hear it.

Kendall smirked, "Do you want everyone to hear us?" Carlos didn't respond. He was too caught up in the magical world of ecstasy. His breathing was labored and he felt like he would burst. He brought Kendall down for a bruising kiss as he bucked harder, he was close. "Ughhh, Kendall," he moaned out as he felt the unmistakable feeling of release creep up on him. Hearing Carlos moan like that sent Kendall over the edge with a strangled groan of Carlos' name. Kendall collapsed next to Carlos and brought his arm around Carlos' waist.

"That…was hot." He breathed as he pulled Carlos towards him. Carlos turned to him with a lop-sided grin. "Yeah, we should do it more often." Kendall waited for his breathing to return to normal before he stood up. "We should shower," he said as he began to take off his clothes. "I'll go first." Carlos nodded; he really wanted to get out of his cum-soaked jeans.

When they had both finished showering, they heard Mrs. Knight yell that dinner was ready. They quickly left because neither of them had eaten anything all day, except for cookies. When they arrived Mrs. Knight looked up at them and her gaze lingered on Carlos' neck. Kendall was confused and looked at Carlos to see what she was staring at. Carlos thought about what they could be staring at him for. He felt around on his neck before feeling the passion mark that Kendall must have given. He blushed and covered it, but not before whispering a quiet, "Damnit, Kendall."

After dinner they made their way back to their room. Mrs. Knight had made it clear that she wanted them to sleep in their own beds. Kendall knew, once he had been told, that he would break this rule many, many times. Carlos knew this too.

That's why, when Kendall had climbed into Carlos' bed and wrapped his arms around him, Carlos wasn't surprised. He was glad that Kendall would blatantly disobey his mother too be closer to him.

Carlos had been thinking about what had happened that day. He thought mainly about what Jo had said. He could get over the weird stares that they would get in public and everything else she had been talking about, but he couldn't get his mind off of the family thing. He didn't want to admit it but he couldn't help but wonder if what she said was true. Does Kendall want a family, he asked himself. He turned in Kendall's arms so that they were facing each other. "Kendall, is it true?" he asked the half asleep blonde. Kendall opened his half lidded eyes and said, "What?"

Carlos sighed. "Is it true that you want a family?" Kendall seemed momentarily perplexed at the question that seemed to come from nowhere, but he answered it anyway. "Sure I do." He said as he closed his eyes for some much needed sleep.

Carlos' head was overflowing with thoughts. If Kendall really wanted a family why was he with me? I can't give him a family. I can't have his kids. These thoughts went through Carlos' head until he decided to go to sleep.

That night, sleep did not come easy for Carlos.


End file.
